Cuenta hasta diez
by KaoriDragneel
Summary: Cuando el dolor ha formado parte de tu vida desde una edad muy temprana, no puedes evitar querer proteger lo poco que amas y no confías en nadie más... Pero la vida sigue y las cosas cambian aunque no te guste, y tienes que aprender a lidiar con ello, no Sasuke? Pésimo summary, lo sé, en cuando se me ocurra algo mejor lo cambio, por favor pasen y lean!


**Buenas nwn Esta historia es un poco vieja, la escribí hace algunos años, y me gustaba tanto que me dio tristeza verla cogiendo polvo y decidí hacerle algunos cambios a la trama pero continuar con la misma historia y volverla a publicar x3**

 **Dependiendo de la respuesta del público iré subiendo los capítulos…**

 **Si quieres que continúe, por favor deja review y házmelo saber n_n**

 **Pido disculpas si cometí alguna falta de ortografía**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí les va el primer cap!**

El dolor y desesperación que se respiraba en aquella casa esa tarde fue inigualable… Las paredes y muebles cubiertos de sangre, costaba respirar apenas entrabas… El grito que el pequeño Sasuke Uchiha, contando con sólo 8 años, dio pudo ser escuchado en todo el vecindario, y es que no era para menos… La escena con la que se encontró al volver de sus clases de karate era por demás, horrible...

Justo en medio de la sala yacían degollados su padre, Fugaku, y su tío Fudo. La sangre cubría la pulcra sala de su casa... Con temor pudo ver como se marcaban unas huellas con la sangre y las siguió hasta la cocina, donde el horror solamente continuo aumentando… Sobre la mesa tu tía Hiroko estaba recostada en un charco de sangre, mientras que su amada madre, Mikoto, estaba tirada justo en medio de la cocina, blanca como el papel y con notorias marcas en su cuello de que fue estrangulada…

Quiso gritar, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido, en medio de su desesperación corrió hacia el patio con la esperanza de encontrar a algún vecino afuera, pero sólo encontró la escena que sellaría su infierno…

Su querido hermano mayor recostado tranquilamente en el pasto, manchado de sangre hasta los codos y jugando con un gran cuchillo manchado. Su estomago se revolvía… ¿Era posible que su propio hermano hubiera hecho esto? Tenía que ser una broma…

Asustado volvió corriendo adentro de la casa, trato de no mirar los cuerpos tirados en el suelo cuando tomo el teléfono de la cocina y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto, una vez ahí puso traba a la puerta y se escondió en el armario… Sólo se escuchaban sus sollozos en la oscuridad, cuando sintió unas manitas en su rostro y escucho esa voz que sentía que le devolvía la vida…

 _Sasuke-nii-san?_ –una vocecita inocente de niña-

Se levanto y encendió la luz del armario y pudo verla, una niña más pequeña que él, de 6 años para ser exactos, de ojos lilas y cabello negro como el carbón, estaba sentada frente a él mirándolo con confusión

 _¿Sasuke-nii-san también juega a las escondidas junto con Itachi-nii-san?_ –contuvo la respiración un segundo, y después se vino abajo, cayendo de rodillas frente a su pequeña prima, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y dejando su alma en el llanto que derramaba- _No llores Sasuke-nii-san, aquí no nos van a encontrar…_ -luego le sonrío tan inocentemente que Sasuke sólo pudo sonreírle de vuelta, aún con todo ese dolor en su alma…

 _No Natsu… Aquí Itachi no nos va a encontrar…-_

 _¿Podemos salir? He estado aquí mucho tiempo y tengo frío… -_ el mayor la acurruco contra su pecho y tomo un abrigo para cubrirla-

 _Cuenta hasta diez, cuando termines saldremos, recuerda que estamos jugando a las escondidas… -_

 _1...2...3… –_ Sasuke sólo sollozaba quedamente- _8…9… ¡10! ¡Ya podemos salir!_

 _Cuenta hasta diez de nuevo… -_ la niña inflo las mejillas molesta-

 _Pero tú dijiste que…_

 _¿Acaso no confías en mí? –_ la pequeña dudó un poco, pero asintió- _Bien entonces contarás hasta diez todas las veces que yo d_ iga…

Esa noche, después de una llamada al 911, un niño y una niña d años, respectivamente, fueron encontrados en la escena de un horrible crimen. Itachi Uchiha, el hijo mayor del matrimonio de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, había sufrido un ataque de esquizofrenia durante una reunión familiar, lo que lo llevo a asesinar a sus propios padres y a sus tíos, Fudo y Hiroko Uchiha. Al parecer la niña pequeña había sobrevivido porque minutos antes, Itachi la invito a jugar a las escondidas con él, y al dejo encerrada en el armario mientras la masacre sucedía. Sasuke, el hermano menor, sobrevivió porque el autobús de su escuela se retraso y llego tarde después de su clase de karate. Ambos niños fueron llevados a la casa hogar "De la hoja", donde vivirían hasta tener la mayoría de edad y poder disponer de la fortuna Uchiha que habían heredado… Itachi Uchiha confeso tranquilamente ser el culpable de la masacre Uchiha y fue confinado a una institución mental a recibir tratamiento a su trastorno…

La vida de estos dos niños cambio completamente desde ese día en un segundo de tenerlo todo a sólo tenerse a ellos mismos, al borde del abismo sólo se tuvieron el uno al otro para sostenerse…

Cada noche, cuando las pesadillas azotaban su mente, Sasuke se deslizaba por los pasillos de la casa hogar hasta el dormitorio de las niñas, donde descansaba su pequeña prima, mejor dicho su hermana Natsuki, y se metía en su cama para dormir abrazado a ella y tratar de mitigar el dolor que le causaba estar sólo… Fue el más afectado, no dejo que la pequeña viera la sangrienta escena en su casa, la mantuvo al margen sin darle detalles de nada, fue hasta que cumplió los 12 años cuando ella misma investigo sobre el asesinato y descubrió que fue Itachi quien lo hizo, no unos bandalos, como Sasuke decía…

No vivieron la mejor infancia, pero si fue buena para sus condiciones. En la cosa hogar había muchos niños de todas las edades, había patio de juegos, un gran comedor donde se reunían todos y hasta tenían escuela hasta la secundaria. Cuando terminaban la secundaria debían comenzar la preparatoria fuera de la casa hogar, había un camión que todos los días los llevaba y los traía de regreso…

~Diez años después~

En un departamento pequeño del centro de la ciudad se escuchaban los gritos molestos de una adolescente vestida con un uniforme escolar muy común, Konoha High School, la preparatoria más prestigiada de toda la ciudad de Konoha

 _Sasuke-teme-nii-san!_ –Grito molesta desde la puerta- _Me harás llegar tarde a mi primer día de preparatoria!_

Natsuki Uchiha de 16 años de edad estaba por comenzar su primer año de preparatoria. Estaba muy emocionada, ya que la mayoría de su vida escolar la vivió dentro de la casa hogar, y no es que no le gustara, era genial poder vivir con sus amigos, pero desde que tuvo uso de razón, anheló poder cursar la escuela normalmente, en una gran escuela donde asistieran muchos alumnos… Así que apenas Sasuke cumplió la mayoría de edad y pudo asumir su tutela legal, salieron de la casa hogar, aunque la visitaban seguido, y frente a sus ojos se abrió el mundo que tanto anhelaba…

 _Ya te he dicho que no me llames así_ –gruño molesto el mayor- _Juntarte con el dobe sólo te pega sus malas costumbres. Mírate, desesperada y grosera…_ -reprendió mientras se acomodaba terminaba de acomodarse la camisa

 _En vez de estar molestando deberías darte prisa, que llegamos tarde cabeza hueca!_ –Sasuke sólo resoplo, ahorcaría a Naruto un día de estos por maleducar a su hermana-

Tomaron el autobús y en menos de diez minutos llegaron al colegio, un enorme edificio pintado en tonos grises que abarcaba fácilmente 4 manzanas, lo tenía todo, piscina de natación, canchas de futbol, basketbol, voleybol, campo de entrenamiento de porristas, de atletismo, diversos laboratorios de física, química y biología, en fin… Una enorme escuela equipada con todo lo necesario para sus alumnos…

Natsu trago duro y toda esa energía que habitaba en su cuerpo desde que abrió los ojos se fue hasta el suelo, casi pudo sentir sus rodillas temblar como dos hojas de papel en el viento, se quedo congelada con la cara completamente en blanco justo en la entrada con Sasuke esperando que avanzará justo al lado de ella…

No se dieron cuenta cuando el autobús de la casa hogar "De la hoja" llego, y menos cuando cierto rubio bajo corriendo para alcanzarlos…

 _Sasuke-teme! Natsu-chan!_ –Grito tan cerca de ellos, haciendo que la menor se sobresaltara y regresándola a la realidad- _Los alcance! Creía que me perdía del primer día de escuela de la mini teme!_ –Sonrió resplandeciente como el sol a los ojos de cierta morena, pero causo que el mayor quisiera meterle una papa a la boca-

 _Cierra la boca, estás dando un espectáculo desde el primer día, estúpido dobe-_ Sasuke comenzó a avanzar y Naruto le piso los talones-

 _Oye no es justo!_ – replico el rubio- _También quería estar presente! Es como mi hermana también_

No se dieron cuenta que ella no les seguía hasta que estuvieron adentro y Naruto se iba a ofrecer a acompañarla a buscar su salón, volvieron corriendo afuera y la encontraron parada justo donde estaba antes de que el rubio llegara-

 _¿Qué te sucede?_ –El moreno se paro justo enfrente de ella con el rubio atrás- _¿No estabas muy emocionada hace apenas quince minutos?_

 _Yo… Este…_ -suspiro- ¿ _Y si no les gusto?_ –Ambos chicos se quedaron en blanco- _Quiero decir… Toda la vida he estado en la escuela de la casa hogar… ¿Y si no lo hago bien? ¿Y si no me veo bien?_ –Comenzó a acomodar desesperadamente su cabello- ¿ _Debí maquillarme? ¡Ay soy tan tonta!_ – Estaba a punto de llorar, Sasuke no sabía qué hacer cuando su prima lloraba-

 _Vaya que si eres teme…_ -La muchacha paro de lloriquear y miro a Naruto, que le sonreía ampliamente- _Deberían ser idiotas para no aceptarte, tienes los ojos más lindos que jamás vi, a que si Sasuke?_ –Miro al Uchiha buscando su apoyo y este sólo asintió muy serio- _Eres muy hermosa y la persona más linda, y el que se atreva a decir lo contrario sentirá mi furia_ –levanto su puño- _Te irá muy bien preciosa, no tengas miedo, en el almuerzo podemos buscarte en su salón para que lo pases con nosotros, que dices?_ –Su cara de preocupación se desvaneció y una gran sonrisa apareció mientras asentía- _Ah, la sonrisa…_ -Siguió Naruto- _Ni hablar de la sonrisa…_

 _Naruto…_ -Siseo Sasuke y esa fue la señal para cerrar la boca-

La chica decidió que podía ir sola hasta su salón, Naruto la había animado lo suficiente y había recobrado su confianza…

 _¿Segura?_ –la chica asintió- _Bien, en el almuerzo nos veremos en la cafetería para que nos cuentes todo, vale?_ –ella asintió y el rubio le revolvió el cabello- _Buena suerte, preciosa…_ -Y corrió, corrió antes de que la ira de Sasuke cayera sobre él, el Uchiha sólo murmuro " _Cobarde_ " antes de tomar a su pequeña hermana entre sus brazos…

 _Cuídate mucho…_ -murmuro en su oído- _Y si alguien te molesta dímelo, se arrepentirá…_ -ella sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, sólo con ella se permitía ser así…-

 _A mí no me pongas enfrente a ninguna de esas de tu club de fans o la desplumo…_ -él gruño y ella rio de buena gana- _Estaré bien…_ -beso su mejilla- _Te quiero, nos vemos luego…_ \- y corrió a su salón a comenzar la vida que tanto anhelaba…-

Dentro del salón de primer año sección A, que es donde la Uchiha recibiría sus clases, ya habían comenzado a llegar los nuevos alumnos… Apenas entro y ya se sentía abrumada, muchas caras nuevas, muchas voces nuevas, tantas cosas nuevas… Para alguien que había asistido toda su vida con los mismos compañeros y alumnos era algo que le pesaba en los hombros… Quería volver… Estaba a punto de dársela vuelta y salir corriendo cuando recordó las palabras del rubio y una cálida sensación en su pecho la recorrió hasta la punta de los dedos… Él tenía razón, ella era suficiente y los que pensaran lo contrario que se jodieran, era una Uchiha y no se comportaría como cobarde. Estudio el salón con la mirada, una sala más o menos grande, con unos 20 pupitres alineados en 4 diferentes filas, ya más o menos lleno… Suspiro, no había nadie de su antigua escuela ahí, seguro les había tocado en otros salones, ojalá que no muy lejos… En la última fila pegada a la pared, había una chica… Desde la entrada no pudo verla muy bien, pero parecía que se sentía igual de abrumada que ella, así que tomo valor y se acerco al banco frente a ella, dejo sus cosas y la miro con una sonrisa

 _Hola, me llamo Natsuki Uchiha, Natsu si quieres..._ –tendió su mano hacia la chica- _¿Quién eres tú?_

 _Etto..._ – su cara estaba agachada, como si tuviera muchísima vergüenza aún así hablo- Me… _Mi no… nombre es Hi... Hinata… Hyu...ga…_ -tartamudeo y muy lentamente tendió su mano, Natsu la observo detenidamente con sus grandes ojos lilas y dedujo que estaba nerviosa al igual que ella por las mismas razones, así que sonrío ampliamente-

 _Mucho gusto Hinata_ –la Hyuga levanto la cara y sus miradas se toparon, Natsu se quedó sin aliento al contemplar los hermosos ojos blanquecinos pero con tonos lilas que la chica poseía, la cara de la Hyuga se pintó de todos colores al ver la reacción y retiro su mano rápidamente _\- No, no_ –se apuró a decir la Uchiha- _Tienes una mirada hermosa…_ -le tomo la mano y le sonrió- _Desde hoy seremos amigas, vale?_ –El tímido rostro de la Hyuga esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y sintió ganas de llorar de la alegría, el primer día y ya tenía una amiga…-

 _Va… vale…_ -

La Uchiha le sonrió y se sentó en su banco volteada hacia Hinata.

 _Vaya, sí que tienes unos bonitos ojos…_ \- le dijo sin dejar de verla- _Un color muy poco común, ¿toda tu familia los tiene igual?_ –La verdad es que era muy curiosa, Sasuke siempre se lo reprochaba y culpaba a Naruto, a ella le daba igual-

 _Pues… La fa familia de mi padre los ti tiene un poco más cla claros…_ -contestó apenas, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar mucho, pero no quería echarlo a perder cuando le estaba yendo tan bien- _Los míos son u un poco más lilas por mi ma madre…_

Natsu sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez un poco triste. Los Uchiha eran de piel pálida y mirada oscura, ella sin embargo, tenía los ojos lilas y grandes, como su madre, no pudo evitar hacer la conexión con lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _¿Sabes? Yo también tengo los ojos de mamá…_ \- Hinata no supo que responder a eso, se sentía cierta tensión en ese comentario, así que sólo asintió con el rostro sonrojado y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos- _Que difícil es empezar sin conocer a nadie_ –continuo la Uchiha, pero en tono más bajo, como si estuviera hablando con ella misma- ¿ _Tú ya conocías a alguien?_ –Hinata negó- _Ya veo, así que nos encontramos en las mismas… Probablemente mis amigas anden rondando por ahí en otros salones, que mala suerte que ninguna está aquí, te caerían bien…_

Hinata sólo la miraba, Natsuki pasó de un segundo de sentir tensión, a comenzar una plática más ligera, continúo hablando, obteniendo como respuestas sólo asentimientos o negaciones, lo cual no le incomodaba mucho, vivía con Sasuke después de todo.

En profesor entro minutos después, así que no hubo más opción que poner atención, aunque por ser el primer día se pasaría entre presentaciones. Cada alumno tenía que levantarse y decir su nombre, y algún pasatiempo o algo que los describiera.

 _Hola a todos, soy Natsuki Uchiha y me gusta tocar la guitarra y cocinar…_ -hubo algunos murmullos y algunas miradas dirigidas hacia ella-

 _¿Uchiha? ¿Cómo Sasuke-kun? ¿Será su hermana? Escuche que son huérfanos… Escuche que los encontraron en un basurero… Escuche que tienen una relación incestuosa y por eso huyeron de sus familias…_

Una vena salto de la frente de la Uchiha quien inmediatamente fulmino con la mirada a todos aquellos chismosos.

 _Soy su prima, no tenemos padres, te aseguro que vengo de un mejor lugar que tú, y no tenemos una relación, enfermos mal informados, debería darles vergüenza meterse en la vida ajena, ¿Por qué no mejor se preocupan por estudiar o por como quitarse esa cara de topo que tienen, eh?_ – Cada vez iba elevando más su tono de voz, claramente molesta-

 _Señorita, por favor contrólese_ –el profesor la reprendió, y sólo pudo bufar y dejarse caer enfadada en su asiento- _Aunque no está bien andar esparciendo rumores, compórtense como gente adulta, ya no están en secundaria… -_

Los que habían murmurado asintieron avergonzados e intimidados por la actitud de la chica, lo que tenía de bonita lo tenía de respondona…

La siguiente en presentarse fue la Hyuga, dijo algo así como que se llamaba Hinata y le gustaba leer, la mayoría no le escucho, incluso Natsu que estaba sentada enfrente le costó. Clase tras clase fue lo mismo, con algunas pequeñas variaciones, como decir de que secundaria venían y cosas así.

El almuerzo llego pronto, y Natsu no tardó en levantarse de su banco para estirarse y bostezar.

 _Vaya manera de comenzar la preparatoria, eh?_ –se dirigió a Hinata, quien continuaba sentada un poco cohibida- _No llevo aquí ni un día y ya están inventado rumores, gente sin vida…_ -murmuró molesta y se quedó callada pensando unos segundos- _Pero en fin, esto aún no acaba y no vamos a dejar que unos malos comentarios nos amarguen el día, a que no?_ –le sonrió- _vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo y a ver a quien encontramos-_ Tomó del brazo a la Hyuga y la hizo levantarse y caminar rápidamente a la cafetería- _Naruto-kun dijo que me buscaría para el almuerzo, vaya baka! No lo veo por ningún lado, seguramente tenía demasiada hambre y se lanzó directamente hacia la cafetería, traidor…_ \- Y continuó hablando mientras casi arrastraba a una tímida Hyuga hacia una cafetería llena de gente-

 **Pido disculpas si cometí algún error ortográfico, ¡prometo ir mejorando!**

 **¿Me merezco un review? ¿Chiquito? ¿No? ¿Nada? Bien u.u (¿?)**

 **Si veo buena respuesta prometo actualizar el fin de semana n_n**

 **Byebye y gracias por leer!**


End file.
